Di Sudut Cafe Itu
by SpindleTree
Summary: Di sudut Cafe ini, aku bertemu denganmu. Aku kira pertemuan kita adalah takdir. tapi bagiku, pertemuan kita adalah sebuah keajaiban / [birthday fict for my seme tsundere, kak Motoharunana]


**Di Sudut Cafe Itu  
><strong>

.

.

.

**SpindleTree  
><strong>

.

.

.

**Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Romence. Drama.**

**Rate T**

**Alternative Character. OOC, Typo(s).****  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke-Sakura**

**Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**DLDR**

**.**

**Fict ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun untuk kak Motoharunana :)**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

* * *

><p>Apa yang ada di pikiranmu ketika melihat seorang gadis ada di cafe setiap hari pada jam yang sama. Kurang kerjaan? Mungkin itulah yang ada di pikiran kalian.<p>

Gadis itu selalu mengunjungi Black Jack Cafe. Entah apa yang ia lakukan setiap hari di cafe itu. Terkadang ia akan memesan secangkir kopi hitam sambil memperhatikan pengunjung yang datang ke cafe itu. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya. Termasuk salah satu _barista_ terbaik di cafe itu, Uchiha Sasuke. Sang _barista_ handal dan juga terkenal di cafe ini.

Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke selalu memperhatikan gadis itu dari _counter_-nya. Gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna nyentrik itu terlihat sangat mencolok meskipun keadaan cafe tengah ramai. Hal itu memudahkan Sasuke untuk mencarinya.

Jika diperhatikan gadis itu cukup menarik. Postur tubuhnya hampir sama dengan perempuan lainnya. Bentuk tubuhnya juga terbilang proposional. Jika Sasuke tidak salah lihat, gadis itu memiliki sepasang bola mata indah berwarna _emerald_ yang meneduhkan. Hanya saja, bola mata itu seperti diselimuti kabut. Hal ini membuat Sasuke semakin tertarik untuk memperhatikannya.

Gadis merah muda itu selalu menempati meja yang sama, di pojok kanan cafe. Meja itu hanya terpaut dua meter dari _counter_ Sasuke. Makin mudah saja Sasuke memperhatikannya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, untuk apa gadis itu datang ke sini hanya untuk memesan secangkir kopi hitam. Kopi itu bisa ia buat sendiri tanpa harus datang ke cafe ini. Kebanyakan, orang-orang datang ke Black Jack Cafe untuk memesan kopi yang tidak bisa mereka buat sendiri, seperti _caffelatte, _Caramel Macchiato, atau kopi andalan cafe ini, Toffe Nut Latte.

Beberapa kali Sasuke menangkap basah gadis itu tengah menatapnya. Ketika Sasuke balik menatapnya, gadis itu tetap menatap lurus ke arah Sasuke. Ditatap seperti itu terus, lama-lama risih juga. Ia akui, wajahnya sangat tampan. Pengunjung cafe yang kebanyakan kaum hawa pun selalu menatapnya penuh kekaguman. Tapi tatapan milik gadis berambut pink ini aneh. Tidak ada tatapan memuja atau kagum di mata _emerald_-nya. Hanya tatapan kosong tanpa ekspresi. Dan tidak tahu kenapa, hal itu membuat Sasuke semakin penasaran dengan gadis itu. Hingga suatu hari ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri gadis itu. Tentunya saat ia tidak ada jadwal _shift_.

Tepat pukul empat sore, saat panas matahari tidak lagi terik, gadis itu kembali memasuki Black Jack Cafe. Sama seperti kemarin-kemarin tetap memilih meja pojok kanan cafe dan kopi hitam. Sasuke yang telah hapal kebiasaan gadis itu pun segera menghampirinya. Sasuke duduk di meja yang sama tanpa izin. Hal itu membuat gadis yang ada di depannya menatapnya heran.

Seakan telah mengerti maksud dari tatapan itu, Sasuke segera berkata, "Meja lain penuh."

Gadis itu hanya diam. Kemudian mengangkat mug kopinya dan menyesapnya perlahan. Lain Sakura, lain juga Sasuke. Sasuke memesan _Mochaccino._ Naruto, _barista _yang sedang _shift_ hari ini pun merasa heran dengan sikap Sasuke yang duduk di meja pengunjung.

Keheningan menyelimuti meja Sasuke dan gadis ini.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Ya?" gadis itu menyahut seraya tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau selalu memilih menempati meja ini?" sepertinya rasa penasaran Sasuke tidak dapat dibendung lagi. Terlihat gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya—keheranan.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku selalu menempati meja ini?" Sasuke gelagapan mendapat pertanyaan dari gadis pink itu.

"Aku _barista_ di cafe ini. Meja ini dan _counter_ku hanya terpaut dua meter." Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Di sini nyaman. Dari sini aku bisa melihat semua aktivitas di cafe ini. Pengunjung keluar-masuk, _waiters_ mencatat pesanan para pengunjung, hingga kau meracik kopi," ucap gadis itu seraya tersenyum.

"Ohh," ucap Sasuke pendek.

"Ada apa?" tanya gadis itu.

"Tidak, hanya bertanya."

"Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, namamu Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Ya. Dari mana kau tahu itu?" sekali lagi Sasuke kelepasan bertanya. Sepertinya pikiran dan mulutnya tidak bisa sinkron lagi.

"Aku melihatnya di _name tag_mu saat kau bekerja tempo hari. Aku Haruno Sakura. Maaf, bukannya bermaksud sok dekat. Tapi aku tidak nyaman jika berbicara dengan orang yang tidak mengetahui namaku."

"Tidak apa-apa." Sasuke menjawab singkat.

"Baiklah, Uchiha, aku harus pulang." Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan meja favoritnya.

"Tunggu ... aku rasa, kau bisa memanggil nama kecilku." Sasuke kembali mengatakan hal yang tidak terduga.

"Baiklah, kau juga boleh memanggilku dengan nama kecilku. Sampai jumpa." Sakura mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Begitulah awal mula mereka berhubungan. Dan ternyata hubungan mereka tidak sampai di situ saja. Setiap Sasuke tidak ada jadwal kerja, ia akan datang ke Black Jack Cafe untuk menemui dan berbincang dengan Sakura. Mulai dari perbincangan ringan, hingga beradu argumen tentang ilmu pengetahuan. Meskipun pembicaraan lebih didominasi oleh Sakura.

Empat bulan telah berlalu, Sasuke dan Sakura semakin dekat. Entah telah berapa kali mereka mengadakan pertemuan di cafe ini.

"Hai, Sasuke." Sakura menyapa Sasuke terlebih dahulu.

"Hn."

"_Mochaccino_ lagi?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn. Dan kau kopi hitam lagi." Sasuke membalas.

Sakura tertawa renyah mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Kopi hitam adalah kopi yang paling cocok untukku." Sakura menjawab seraya tersenyum. Sasuke menaikkan alisnya tanda tidak sependapat.

"Kau bisa mencoba kopi yang lainnya. _Caffelatte_ lebih cocok untukmu." Sasuke berpendapat.

"Tidak, tidak." Sakura menggeleng.

"Kau tidak tahu jika tidak mencoba. Atau kau ingin mencoba _mochaccino_?"

"Tidak akan. Kau punya filosofi apa tentang kopi?"

"Tidak ada," ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Tidak mungkin, kau seorang _barista_. Dan _barista_ selalu punya cara pandang tersendiri tentang kopi." Sakura mencoba untuk membantah. Ia tahu, Sasuke tidak bisa menolaknya jika ia sangat menginginkan jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Hn. Aku menganggap diriku cokelat yang disukai banyak orang. Tapi, aku menganggap hidup manusia itu hasil penggabungan dari kopi dan cokelat. Maka, hasilnya akan sama dengan moka. Itu filosofiku." Sasuke menjawab dengan malas.

Senyum Sakura merekah. "Kau terlalu percaya diri, tuan," ucap Sakura mengejek.

"Itu kenyataan," ucap Sasuke enteng. "bagaimana denganmu?" Sasuke kembali berbicara.

"Kopi hitam itu pahit. Sama dengan kehidupan manusia. Sekalipun ada hari yang manis, kita akan tetap merasakan pahit."

"Kehidupan manusia, atau hidupmu?" Sasuke bertanya penuh makna.

"Kehidupan manusia, berarti hidupku juga."

"Jika kau selalu merasa hidupmu pahit, bagaimana bisa kau merasakan bagian manis hidupmu?"

"Aku tidak akan bisa merasakan bagian manis itu. Karena bagian manis itu telah hilang."

"Tapi Tuhan akan menghadirkan bagian manis yang lain."

"Tuhan tidak sebaik itu, Sasuke. Tuhan selalu mempermainkan takdirku. Ibu dan Ayahku bercerai ketika aku berumur lima belas tahun. Dua tahun kemudian Ibuku meninggal. Tiga bulan setelahnya Ayah dan Kakak yang sangat aku sayangi kembali meninggalkan aku sendiri. Kecelakaan pesawat merenggut mereka berdua dariku. Bagaimana mungkin Tuhan menyayangiku jika dia merenggut orang yang amat aku sayangi."

"Lalu, kau sebut apa pertemuan kita kalau bukan takdir?" tanya Sasuke.

"Pertemuan kita memang takdir, tapi aku yakin sebentar lagi Tuhan akan kembali mempermainkan takdirku. Kau akan pergi meninggalkan aku."

"Bagaimana jika yang kau katakan salah?"

Sakura diam sambil memperhatikan Sasuke. "Bagaimana mungkin."

"Jika aku menyukaimu, kau sebut apa perasaanku? Apa kau akan mengatakannya bahwa Tuhan sedang mempermainkan takdirmu lagi?"

"Mungkin..."

"Kau harus merubah cara pandangmu, Sakura. Tuhan tidak sejahat itu. Lupakan masa lalu kelammu. Karena kau hidup di saat ini, bukan hidup di masa lalu."

Sakura menghela napasnya. Sepertinya ia sedang dilema.

"Tetaplah berada disisiku." ucapan Sasuke terdengar seperti perintah, bukan permintaan.

"Hm? Sekarang aku ada disisimu," ucap Sakura.

"Satu-satunya harapanku sekarang adalah melihatmu setiap hari, memimpikanmu setiap malam, membuat anak bersamamu, membesarkan anak-anak kita, dan menjadi tua bersamamu. Apakah itu mungkin?"

Pipi Sakura benar-benar memerah sekarang. "Kau jadi cerewet. Dan apaan kata-kata itu? Apa kau bermaksud melamarku?" Sakura berteriak. Naruto dan beberapa _waiters_ menoleh ke arah mereka. Untung saja saat ini cafe sedang sepi. Hanya terdapat dua pengunjung.

"Apa kata-kataku tadi seperti orang yang sedang melamar perempuan?" Sasuke bertanya dengan kikuk.

"Ohh, Sasuke. Apa kau tidak pernah berpacaran sebelumnya?" Sakura tertawa geli.

"Tidak."

"Pantas saja. Aku jadi salah mengartikan ucapanmu. Jadi, kau ingin aku menjadi kekasihmu?"

"Hn."

"Hanya kekasih?"

"Untuk sekarang hanya kekasih."

"Kalau begitu aku menolakmu." Sakura merajuk.

"Kau tidak bisa menolakku," ucap Sasuke yakin.

"Cih, percaya diri sekali." Sakura mencibir.

"Kenyataannya seperti itu."

"Diam, Sasuke!"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah, aku menerimamu menjadi kekasihku."

"Kau telah menerimaku sejak tadi," ucap Sasuke santai.

"Uh! Aku membencimu."

"Terimakasih, Sayang," ucap Sasuke seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju _counter_.

"Sasukeeeeeeeee!" sekarang Sakura benar-benar berteriak. Pipinya merona karena malu. Ah, Sepertinya Sakura belum terbiasa dengan sikap Sasuke yang begitu menyebalkan.

**Bagiku, bertemu denganmu bukanlah takdir. Bertemu denganmu adalah sebuah keajaiban.**

**END  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>An : Happy birthday kak Motoharunana :* maaf fictnya bener-bener jauh dari permintaan :'( aku juga gak ngira bakal jadi begini. huhuhu. maafkan dakuuu. Ohh iya, kritik, saran, dan concrit dari readers sekalian ditunggu lohh :)**

**Review Please :)**


End file.
